gleeitalianofandomcom_it-20200214-history
Fly/I Believe I Can Fly
Lyrics Rachel: I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise Rachel with New Directions: To fly, to fly Santana: Oh yo, yo Artie: I used to think that I could not go on Santana: I wish today it will rain all day Maybe that will kinda make the pain go away Artie: And life was nothing but an awful song Santana: They got their guns out aiming at me But I become near when they aiming at me New Directions: If I can see it Blaine: Me, me, me against them Me against enemies, me against friends (New Directions: Then I can do it) Somehow they both seem to become one A sea full of sharks and they all smell blood (New Directions: If I just believe it) They start coming and I start rising Must be surprising, I'm just surmising (New Directions: There's nothing to it) Blaine and Santana: I win, thrive, soar, higher, higher, higher More fire Rachel and Santana: I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise Finn and New Directions: I believe I can fly (Rachel: Fly) I believe I can touch the sky I believe I can fly (Rachel: Fly) I believe I can touch the sky Artie: See I was on the verge of breakin' down Santana: Paint they own pictures, then they crop me in But I will remain where the top begins Artie: Sometimes silence can seem so loud Santana: I am not a word, I am not a line I am not a girl that can ever be defined New Directions: If I can see it Blaine: I hear the criticism loud and clear That is how I know that the time is near (New Directions: Then I can do it) See we become alive in a time of fear And I ain't got no motherfickle time to spare (New Directions: If I just believe it) Cry my eyes out for days upon days Such a heavy burden placed upon me (New Directions: There's nothing to it) Blaine and Santana: But when you go hard your nay's become yea's Yankee Stadium with Jay's and Kanye's Rachel and Santana: I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise Finn and New Directions: I believe I can fly (Rachel: Fly) I believe I can touch the sky (Mercedes: Ooh) I believe I can fly (Rachel: Fly) I believe I can touch the sky (Mercedes: Touch the sky) Finn: I believe I can fly Mercedes with ND girls: ''' Get ready for it, get ready for it '''Artie: Then I can be it (Mercedes with ND Girls: Get ready for it, I came to win) If I just believe it, there's nothing to it (Mercedes with ND Girls: Get ready for it, get ready for it, get ready for it) Mercedes: Get ready for it! Yeah! Artie and New Directions: I believe I can fly (Rachel:'''Fly) '''Finn and New Directions: I believe I can touch the sky (Mercedes: Sky) I think about it (Rachel: Fly) Every night and day Spread my wings and fly away (Mercedes: Ooh) Finn and Artie with New Directions: I believe I can soar (Rachel:'Fly) ('Mercedes: Get ready for it) I see me runnin' through that open door (Mercedes: Get ready for it) (Mercedes: Fly) I believe I can fly (Rachel:'Fly) ('Mercedes: Get ready for it) Finn: I believe I can fly Categoria:Canzoni che canta Rachel Berry Categoria:Canzoni che canta Artie Abrams Categoria:Canzoni che canta Santana Lopez Categoria:Canzoni che canta Blaine Anderson Categoria:Canzoni che canta Mercedes Jones Categoria:Canzoni che canta Finn Hudson